uktransportfandomcom-20200216-history
Strood railway station
0.524 |usage0506 = 0.694 |usage0607 = 0.764 |usage0708 = 0.893 |usage0809 = 0.927 |usage0910 = 0.885 |usage1011 = 1.057 |platforms = 3 | caption = The station in June 2011 | owner = | latitude = | longitude = | gridref = TQ740693 | original = South Eastern Railway | pregroup = South Eastern and Chatham Railway | postgroup = Southern Railway | years = | events = Station opened }} Strood Railway Station serves the town of Strood in Medway, England. It is on the North Kent Line and is a terminus for the Medway Valley Line. Train services are operated by Southeastern. History is where the sidings are to the right of the station. Also note the two lines over the Medway.]] The South Eastern Railway (SER) had reached Strood in 1845 as the terminus of the line from Gravesend. In 1856, this line was linked to the existing Maidstone branch from , which had opened in 1844. The new line left the line from Gravesend between Strood Tunnel and the original Strood terminus; a new Strood station was provided on the Maidstone line, and it opened with the line on 18 June 1856. The station became a junction with the opening of the first section of the East Kent Railway (EKR) between Strood and on 29 March 1858. The London, Chatham and Dover Railway (which the EKR had become in 1859) soon opened their own route from towards London, the first portion as far as opening on 3 December 1860. The curve connecting the LCDR line with Strood station fell into disuse (apart from one goods train in each direction per day), but passenger services over this line were reintroduced in early 1877 at the insistence of the Mayor of Chatham. The Mayor's name was Toomer, and the line then became known as the "Toomer Loop". Although Strood station was the property of the SER, the Toomer Loop, together with the stations at Rochester and Chatham, was LCDR property. A second junction at Strood was bought into use on 20 July 1891, when the first section of the Rochester & Chatham Extension was opened, by which SER trains reached their own stations at Rochester and, from 1 March 1892, Chatham. This line was to the north-east of, and largely ran parallel to, the LCDR line; it had its own bridge over the Medway. On 1 January 1899 the SER and LCDR entered into a working union which traded as the South Eastern and Chatham Railway (SE&CR) and set about eliminating duplicated facilities. In 1911, a connecting line was put in between the SER and LCDR on the south-eastern side of the SER's Rochester Bridge; this allowed trains from Strood to reach the LCDR stations at Rochester and Chatham from October 1911. In 1927 (after the SER & LCDR had merged with other railways to form the Southern Railway), another connecting line was put in between the former SER and LCDR routes on the north-eastern side of the SER's Rochester Bridge; this enabled the LCDR's bridge to be taken out of use. Facilities . The train centre right is on the Medway Valley Line. Upper background are the viaducts carrying the M2 motorway and behind that the High Speed 1 rail line.]] The station has three ground-level platforms; Platforms 2 and 3 are on an island platform and Platform 1 is at the eastern side. The entrance, ticket office and ticket barriers adjoin Platform 1, with a tunnel from that platform leading to the island. Platforms 2 and 1 mainly handle traffic to and from London respectively, with and services terminating at and returning from Platform 3. Service The typical off-peak service from the station is: Typical off-peak services are: *2tph to via *2tph to London Charing Cross via Dartford and *2tph to *2tph to Faversham *2tph to Maidstone West, of which 1tph is extended to Paddock Wood and . Special peak hours service *4tpd to and via . }} }} }} }} References External links * Old photograph of Strood station from Medway Archives and Local Studies Centre website Category:Railway stations in Medway Category:Former South Eastern Railway (UK) stations Category:Railway stations opened in 1856 Category:Railway stations served by Southeastern Category:DfT Category D stations